yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BobLogical
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thanks for } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Yu-Gi-Oh!:FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:42, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Hey, how do I get my decklist in that cool format. --10reapaer01 15:30, 13 October 2008 (UTC) * Sorry didn't get your message...because it's on your talkpage. :) Here is how you make a Decklist. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:13, 14 October 2008 (UTC) ** You did it right, but just so you know, the reason why you have red links is because you either wrote the names wrong or something else. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:25, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Duel! If anyone wants to play, post down here. *1. Don't post a message on my userpage, thats what the talk page is for. 2. Maybe this weekend, but because my deck is currently under construction, I may not. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 10:31, 16 October 2008 (UTC) ** No worries. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:57, 17 October 2008 (UTC) *** want to duel now? Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:54, 17 October 2008 (UTC) **** You know what to do right? Go to Irc, enter in your name and replace "wikia" with yu-gi-oh and when you arive I'll make a private channel (look for my name in blue at the to of the tab and click it). Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 23:59, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ***** Okay on the left side of your page is the "search bar", and if you look below that 5 rows down you will see "IRC channel". Click it. Go to the second link (irc.wikia.com) on the page. Click it. On this new page type in your user name, and for the "Channel", srcoll to the bottom and go to "#yu-gi-oh". When you get there say hi, whatever then I will make a private channel, which will appear as a light blue "DKaiser". Click it. There we will duel, make sense. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:12, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ****** Don't know...did you follow links exactly? If it doesn't work the second time, try next time we get the chance. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:23, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ******* You don't need to. You didn't go to the Dueling on the irc did you? Because that doesn;t work. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 00:33, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ******** Sorry maybe later today we cna finish the duel or count it as a forfeit, I had to go to the store with may parents. So maybe later to day we can finish. Respond with what you think we should do. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 15:03, 18 October 2008 (UTC) ********* It's called Negative Zero on his page. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:28, 19 October 2008 (UTC) * Maybe next weekend. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 22:04, 26 October 2008 (UTC) ** Maybe, but unlikely, middle of next week for sure. Dmaster (Contribs • Count) 17:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ** If I'm on, possibly. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 22:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) *** As of now I can, though that could change soon. Oh and I won't be on the -duels IRC, because of computer issues, but I can on the normal IRC. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:55, 28 February 2009 (UTC) **** How about now, I'm on. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 21:59, 28 February 2009 (UTC) sorry. sorry. not into the whole fighting online thing. cant tell the bluffs. not to mention the retarted syncros. Fate of Darkness 23:42, 22 December 2008 (UTC) *Well there is a differenc between me forgiting and you. I am only online on the weekends and dont spend a lot oftime talking to people and you talk to my friend Dmaster who I know is online all the time. Gear Kaiser 03:49, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Did you challange me If you did I have to decline and you didn't sign your message. if you didn't sorry to wast your time. Re-Duel Who ? Where ? When ? What ? (and... How ?) Yamimillenium 15:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Ok, if you learn me how to play on IRC 'cause this will be my first IRC Duel (I'm a real Children Card Game Duelist)... Tell me When, and i'll try to be here... Yamimillenium 15:18, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Yamimillenium 15:40, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::Thank you my friend and I wish you a Merry Christmas too. Yamimillenium 18:10, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ::::100 cards that sounds great... i hope we'll have powerful cards previously edited for Japan and not new cards... but i think they'll put both (new and OCG only)... Yamimillenium 19:44, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Happy New Year and i hope that 2009 will be full of good cards for you (D.A.D., Mirror force, ...) Yamimillenium 23:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hi, choose a day, by the way congratulation for getting a Mirror Force (what edition ?)... i hope i'll get a copy of this card... maybe with the Duelist Pack Yugi... but this card won't save you (maybe)... Yamimillenium 20:06, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hi, we only dueled once, if you want your revenge, we can play this afternoon, see you soon. Yamimillenium 11:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Don't know him and never heard of his book. If you have more precisions. Yamimillenium 20:07, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi! i got the message from you and when do you want duel? just go to my talk User talk:Yubeljaden132 customs of the imperial court if you activate a card to destroy all Spell Cards and Trap Cards your opponent controls and he have a face-up "Customs of the Imperial Court" on his Spell & Trap Card Zone, "Customs of the Imperial Court" and the Spell Cards will be destroyed, but the Continuous Trap Cards your opponent controls no. --Pipo Destruction 03:08, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ... I do not know if we will duel, because... I live in Brazil, I'm Brazilian. --Pipo Destruction 03:16, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Duel: XD Master forum or WC08? -XD Master 22:39, 8 March 2009 (UTC) *mkey. remind me Saturday. Hopefully the weekend won't be too filled up lol -XD Master 23:26, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :-__- man, i missed ya. Hopefully next Saturday wont be as bad. -XD Master 01:59, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Im here. wats the forum name? -XD Master 17:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :mkey. ...uhh how do I do that again? -XD Master 17:37, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::allright. attempting to connect :::grrrr. it aint letting me on. -XD Master 18:13, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::(Version 6 Update 12) this it? -XD Master 18:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) trying again. maybe its got something to do with the "unverified" notice. -XD Master 18:27, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Eh, remind me next week. same Decks or can I use a new one? --XD Master 01:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :My fault. Totally forgot. U understand if the Dark Signer arc gets addicting right? --XD Master 21:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::lol, didnt catch that before. yeah he kinda looks the same. --XD Master 22:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ditto here. damm Naruto Shippuden for being so addicting!! lol well I get out school Friday but next Saturday's kinda busy. What day u want? --XD Master 19:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :sure next Monday will work. --XD Master 15:45, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ...u good for Mon. or Tues? if not then next weekend. --XD Master 18:33, 6 June 2009 (UTC) :hows tomorro for ya? I got interrupted today -_- bro had early release --XD Master 18:24, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ya good for today? --XD Master 17:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :wats ur time zone? Im on noon-3 Eastern. --XD Master 01:06, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol rly? well im good if u are --XD Master 16:15, 23 June 2009 (UTC) where 2? --XD Master 18:18, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :cant. Hows Java for ya? --XD Master 18:21, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Challenge Accepted Sure thing, but one question... whats IRC? --Sky Scourge God 18:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :There are two options, one says ##Yu-Gi-Oh, and the other one says #Yu-Gi-Oh-de. Which one is it, and what will be your user name? --Sky Scourge God 18:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, that IRC thing isn't going too well... my meassages take forever to show up. I'm still there, but what do you want ot do? --Sky Scourge God 18:55, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, that didn't go so well, lol. I might have a better solution though. You said you don't have an E-Mail address, how do you feel about getting one just to duel with me and maybe some of my friends? --Sky Scourge God 19:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :We can try that to, and if that doesn't work I'll help you get a Google account with me. You can tell D-Master about it to if he wants to watch, but for now, I'll try out your IRC thing agian. --Sky Scourge God 19:21, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, I actually found a much better IRC we can use. You go to the IRC channel option, then click on the hyperlink that takes you to Javanode. It's super fast, and specially built for duels. :) --Sky Scourge God 19:27, 15 March 2009 (UTC) I'm on Java to, my nickname is Wikian. --Sky Scourge God 19:39, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I changed my nickname to SkyScourgeGod, whats your nickname so i can find you? --Sky Scourge God 19:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm waiting on the Javachat thing. --Sky Scourge God 19:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Duel on Spring Break Yeah, I'm on spring break, but it's going to be pretty chaotic. I come on when I can, so if you want to duel I'll tell you if I'm on. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 04:44, 7 April 2009 (UTC) New Challenge * Maybe later cause the new episode is on today and I'm in school right now... --Sky Scourge God 19:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) rematch Im here. Do we use the same chat room? --XD Master 16:13, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :never mind. I'll be here Tuesday or whenever you can call back. --XD Master 19:01, 11 April 2009 (UTC) next saturday good for ya? my deck kinda got in a mess --XD Master 20:31, 2 May 2009 (UTC) user page images User's aren't allowed upload images that are for themselves rather than the site. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:23, 18 April 2009 (UTC) new broken deck type have you seen the new deck that uses dd survivor, d. fissure, and dark dust spirit? it's insane, and when used right wins in a few turns. it keeps summoning dark dust spirit and then destroying your opponents monsters , then attacking dirrectly. some people have been using this at my locals and they've beaten lightsworn; glads etc. you have to biuld it just right though, but it's wourth it! i've tried it and i beat my brother's regional winning monarch deck! this could become a top tier deck, but it's needs more draw power,but all it really has is allure of darkness right now. it's still an awesome deck though. sorry i changed your decklist because of the links and changed the names of your cards so if you ment that sorry.--Gyzarus 00:18, 2 May 2009 (UTC) About the challenge * I don't see why not. IRC? Tell me when you're ready. The Horror'Speak if you dare 14:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) * I can duel now if you want. The Horror'Speak if you dare 14:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) From Mare Hi, I duel on DMU. Those decks are real, there's even a more interesting one if you come duel me. The Cosmos awaits! --Mare Octavius 12:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC)